Zutara: After The War
by Michaela Ann Hart
Summary: So far, Katara and Aang have no longer worked out, much to Zuko's delight as he and Katara grow closer than ever. WARNING: Chapter 6 contains sexual content. Only chapter rated M so far! A Michaela Ann Hart Story. Mica xx
1. The Northern Water Tribe

Katara looked out at the sea with Aang, back at the Northern Water Tribe

Katara looked out at the sea with Aang, back at the Northern Water Tribe. She could feel the warmth of the airbender against her arm, but something just didn't feel right.

She was so happy that the war was over, Azula was behind bars, and peace was once again restored across the land, but it wasn't just Aang who had done that.

It was Zuko too.

She still though about Zuko, the new fire lord, high and mighty, and done with his evil ways. He was so content with his new life, but Katara felt a feeling inside her, a feeling that made her think that Aang wasn't as important after all.

Meanwhile, Fire lord Zuko lay in his bed, wondering if he made the right choices again.

'What if Mai really isn't for me?' He thought, thinking about a previous fight that caused Mai to leave the palace. Zuko quickly remembered Katara, and how she had helped take down his sister. She had even healed him, and cared for him, accepting him at last, after he gained her trust.

"Katara…" He murmured, and then knew what he wanted to do.

Back at the Northern Air Temple, Aang lay sprawled across the floor of his chambers, along with Katara, who was sitting on his bed, sewing his shirt that had ripped at the sleeve.

"Almost done?" He asked, stealing a kiss upon her cheek. Katara uncomfortably nodded.

"Yeah. Almost." She muttered. Aang stared at her.

"Katara, is there something wrong?" He aside, holding her by the waist as he pulled her off the bed and held her close. It was a year later, and Aang had grown taller than she, as she looked up at him.

"Nothing. Just let me-mmmm!"

Aang pressing his lips onto hers, pushing her on the bed and not releasing her from his strong grasp cut her off. Katara tried pushing him, but Aang was persistent as he pulled his pants off and moved his hands all around her chest. As he moved them to the final spots where Katara did not wish him to touch, She furiously pushed him off.

"AANG! Here, your stupid shirt is done. You-you-UGH! Just DON'T TOUCH ME AGAIN. LEAVE ME ALONE." She said, running from the room in tears. Aang frowned. How could Katara do this? She was supposed to love him as he loved her back, but there was something wrong!

Katara ran to her brother's room, sobbing.

"Katara, what's wrong?" He asked, putting his arm around his sister. Katara choked up her words.

"Aang…he…he touched me…kissed me too much…He just…ugh…Kept touching me and wouldn't let me breathe!" She shrilled, running to her room. Sokka shook his head in anger. Storming to Aang's room, he stopped at the doorway, frowning at the airbender.

"AANG! You were being an animal to my sister!" He yelled. Aang's face flushed with guilt.

"Sokka! I-I'm sorry! I didn't know-"

"Didn't know WHAT? That my sister wouldn't LIKE IT if you kept touching her in all the places she didn't want to be touched? You are to LEAVE HER ALONE." Sokka yelled as he stormed away. Aang sighed as he plopped down on his bed.

"What Have I Done?"

Katara, much calmer, was out in the plaza of the temple, greeting Gran-Gran and Paku.

"Good morning, Katara. Something on your mind?" Paku asked. Katara shook her head.

"No." She lied as she continued to walk around. She went to the spirit oasis, where Princess Yue had sacrificed herself to save the world. Sitting on the soft grass, she began to wonder about Zuko again.

'He had taken that lightning blast for me.' She suddenly remembered. He had also brought her to the monster that killed Kaya, her mother, and had tried so hard to gain her trust again, like he really DID care after all.

Days passed by, and each one Katara had turned down Aang's apologies. He kept trying in all possible ways, none that seemed to impress Katara.

Though, one early morning, when Katara had decided to sit by the shores of the newly added beach, she began bending the water, bored. Suddenly, she could see a black ship in the distance. Looking more carefully, she recognized the ship instantly.

It was Zuko!

Bending the water to make the waves move the ship closer, Zuko's ship arrived quicker than it should've as he stepped off from the top of the ramp to the bottom, smiling as he saw Katara.

"Zuko!" She said happily, greeting the fire lord with a hug. She quickly remembered something, though.

"Oh, I mean, Sorry. I guess I should bow." She said, bowing the proper way the people in the fire nation did.

Zuko laughed. "No need. I'm glad to see you, Katara!" He said, returning the hug as she brought him through the doors of the Northern Water Tribe and allowed people to greet him. Aang saw him at his window, and flew down with his glider to greet the fire lord.

"Hi, Zuko." Aang greeted warmly. Zuko nodded at Aang. "Aang! Great to see you again."

"So Zuko," Katara asked, breaking up Aang and Zuko's welcome to one another, "How long are you staying?"

"I think I'll be staying here for around a week or two." He said, staring at her deep, blue eyes. Katara smiled. "Perfect. Here, I'll show you to your rooms. We'll give you a welcoming feast tonight; I'll ask Paku to ask the new leader.

"New leader?" Zuko asked.

"His name is Sho. He was the former leader's brother." She said, bringing him up a flight of stairs, then entering another small ice building. She walked along the halls, then frowned.  
"Oh, no." She sighed. Zuko raised his eyebrows.

"Is there something wrong?"

"All the rooms are full…oh, I think Sokka and I have a small spare room connecting our 2 rooms. You can just lock the door connecting to my room." She said, taking him through her door, then another door inside, which connected to a small den. Sokka had his door open, so Zuko could see into his room as well.

"Zuko!" He said, leaping from his bed and giving Zuko a big hug.

"Hi, Sokka." Zuko said, almost out of breath from Sokka's hug. "I'll be staying in this room right here." He said. Sokka grinned.

"Yay! We can be roomies!" He said happily. Zuko coughed. "Uh, yeah. Great." He said, waving Katara goodbye as she left the room, smiling at him.

"Hey Zuko." Sokka murmured. Zuko turned.

"Welcome back!" Sokka said loudly.


	2. Zuko's Dream

A week later, Zuko stood by the waterfront, sighing

A week later, Zuko stood by the waterfront, sighing. Katara was all he could think about.

He felt a strong desire for her, but he knew it would be too awkward to ask her to the Lunar Eclipse Dance tomorrow night. She'd go with Aang, of course.

Suddenly, he saw Katara running down to the beach from the waterfront, crying. With no sign of the airbender, he walked down to the beach, to ask her what was wrong.

Katara sat curled up on the sand, crying softly with her face buried in her knees.

Zuko approached her carefully, sitting down quietly near her.

"Katara, is there something wrong?" He asked slowly and calmly. Katara continued to cry, shivering in the cold evening air. Zuko felt his hands warm up as he took Katara's in his own, while using his other hand to brush a strand of her soft brown hair from her shy face.

"Thanks, Zuko." She sniffed.

"Anyway, you want to tell me what happened?" Zuko asked, warming his hands more. Katara took a deep breath, and tried to hold back her tears.

"Aang tried to apologize by giving me a small ice sculpture, but it burnt my hands because the ice was too dry." She sniffed, sticking her hands into the water, letting them heal.

Zuko wanted to help her more, but he was afraid she would get angry if she made any suddenly movements she didn't like.

"I thought you and the avatar were…you know…together?" He said huskily. Katara shook her head.

"No! I'm NEVER speaking to that…that horrible monster AGAIN." She yelled, looking furious. Her anger died down quickly, though as she looked guilty to Zuko.

"Oh, Zuko. I-I'm sorry for yelling. I was just…so mad…and…"

"It's alright. Listen, it's late, and I'm just going to head off to bed. Here, do you want me to walk you to your room?" He asked, helping her up. Katara shrugged.

"Um, ok, I guess." She said, taking his hand as he walked with her back to her room. The 2 did not hold hands, nor show any signs of romantic actions. He simply walked into his connecting room, while lighting a candle nearby.

"Good night, Katara." Zuko whispered, seeing Katara crawl under her sheets as she smiled him a goodnight.

Later that night, Zuko was still awake. He rolled over on his bed, seeing Sokka's back instead of his face from his bed, but when he rolled over again, he heard a whisper.

"Zuko!" A voice whispered. Zuko turned and saw nobody. Closing his eyes, he felt himself quickly fall into a dream.

In his dream he couldn't see anything except his old bedroom, back at his palace. Nobody was in the bedroom, but suddenly, he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned, and saw his mother.

"Mother?" He whispered. Princess Ursa smiled.

"Zuko, we don't have much time. Your sister has escaped from prison, and she is planning to kill you. You must find me. You need to find my location, so I may help Azula control her anger. I cannot risk losing you." She said in her usual soft, calm voice that Zuko could remember as he wrapped her arms around him.

"Mother, where are you? Tell me!" Zuko pleaded.

"Zuko, your father banished me to the mountains near the Bei Fong home in the earth kingdom." She whispered. Zuko felt confused.

"Mother, please, stay!" Zuko cried, but his mother had already nearly faded.

"MOM!" He yelled, his eyes snapping open as he sat up in bed. It was morning, and he could feel himself sweating. He had thrown his shirt to one side the night before, making his entire upper body sweaty, with his breath heavy.

"Zuko! I heard you yelling!" Katara said, kneeling beside Zuko's low-rise bed as she began bending water from a bucket and washing his face and body with the cool, refreshing liquid.

"Thanks, Katara." He murmured. Katara studied his face carefully.

"Zuko, What's wrong. I know you aren't usually like this after a nightmare…is there something I can help with?" She asked, trying to touch his face. Zuko grabbed her arm, and placed it back onto her lap again.

"No. There's nothing to talk about." He muttered, as he stood up, pulled on his torso, and exited the room in a huff.

"I think he likes you." Sokka said, grinning.

Fire lord Zuko walked to the plaza, where people were setting up decorations for the dance that night.

Aang was putting up streamers quietly, using his bending to assist him. One girl nearby, looking no older than 14, was also putting them up, but lost her balance on her stool, resulting in her falling to the ground. Aang tried to save her, but he, too, fell off. Zuko sprung into action, running to the girl and catching her just in time, while Aang fell on the hard floor, wincing in pain.

"Wow, thank you, fire lord Zuko." She said, smiling. Zuko shrugged as he continued to walk, but Aang caught up with him, looking slightly upset.

"Aang, something wrong?" Zuko asked, looking at the avatar.

"You know what's wrong. Keep away from Katara! She doesn't like you the way you think she does, OK? So just…LEAVE HER ALONE." Aang yelled furiously. Zuko glared at him.

"Aang! What are you talking about? I wish you'd calm down!" Zuko said, hinting a bit of anger in his voice. Aang began to turn red.

"That's it. You want to fight? Because you're really showing that you want to!" He yelled, poking Zuko's shoulder violently. Zuko began to get angry.

"FINE. I challenge you to an agni-kai!" Zuko yelled.

Minutes later, the 2 were lined up in a vacant spot of the plaza, facing each other meters apart.

Katara stood from the sidelines, frowning. Aang saw her, and smiled at her. Katara did not return the smile. Zuko ignored her, concentrating on Aang. As Paku yelled to start, Aang was already shooting fire from his fingertips, furiously.

Zuko dodged the attacks, trying not to hit Aang as much, but Aang, on the other hand, began to whip water at Zuko's direction, angry with the fire lord. Finally, after Zuko had fallen numerous times with cuts and bruises, he shot a large flaming blast at Aang, causing his sleeve to burn off while getting his skin a little burnt. Zuko then decided to get fierce, shooting a blast of lightning at Aang, but the airbender immediately redirected it back at Zuko, who barely dodged it, causing his arm to get shocked. He began to twitch, but sent a larger blast of fire at Aang, who flew away, but burnt his leg.

Minutes later, Aang was on the ground, while Zuko fell and slammed his head on a wall, causing himself to lose consciousness.


	3. The Quest

Waking up, Zuko was back in bed, with Katara's grandmother leaning over him

Waking up, Zuko was back in bed, with Katara's grandmother leaning over him.

"Katara…Where is she?" He asked huskily.

"Katara is helping Aang. You took quite a fall there fire lord Zuko. Most of your wounds were minor, but I've healed all your major ones. You'll be fine." She said, standing up and exiting the room in silence.

Zuko slowly began to get up later on, feeling the bandages wrapped around his stomach.

He then grasped his stomach in pain, falling to the floor again. Gaining the energy, he climbed back onto his bed again, feeling a hand on his shoulder. He turned, expecting to see Katara. Instead, it was Aang, equally bandaged.

"Aang? What do you want?" Zuko asked, looking away from the avatar.

"Zuko, I just want to say, that I'm sorry, and Katara and I have worked out our issues, and we're just friends again. And, I also want to apologize about…Yeah." Aang said, looking embarrassed. Zuko grunted.

"Zuko, listen. I really don't want to fight anymore. I'm the avatar. I'm not supposed to fight with people. Especially a fire lord." He said. Zuko shrugged.

"I guess." He murmured. Aang grinned. "Great! Thanks, Zuko." He said, shooting out of the room.

Later that same night, the Lunar Eclipse dance took place. The Kyoshi Warriors arrived, invited by Sokka. Toph also decided to attend, while Zuko sat up in his room, alone.

Sokka was getting dressed; wearing a 'traditional' formal outfit the people from the water tribe wore. Zuko couldn't help a small chuckle.

"You look like you ate a blanket." He said, studying Sokka's outfit, which puffed out around the waist. Sokka shrugged. "Well, it's for Suki. I bet she can't look much worse." He said.

Suki looked beautiful.

She wore a simple green and brown dress, with her face paint washed off and her hair tied up nicely. Toph wore her old dress from her old home in the earth kingdom, looking less-than-impressed with everybody else dancing, causing her feet to feel their vibrations.

"Please! You all dance like the sugar queen over here, and twinkle toes over there!" She yelled, pointing at Aang at one direction and Katara at another. She then began dancing to her own beat, swaying and busting a move here and there, making the crowd chant her name.

Later on, Sokka went back to his room to fetch Suki's gift: a flower, when he noticed Zuko sitting on his bed, drinking tea.

"Hey, oh, mighty fire lord… Aren't you going down to dance?" He asked. Zuko did not look up form his tea.

"No." He replied quietly.

"Well, I hope you'll be happy alone. I'm going to Suki again!" Sokka relied happily, skipping downstairs. Zuko sighed. The word 'alone' wasn't making him feel better. He wanted to be down with Katara, but he knew he should give her some space. Sighing, he sipped the rest of his tea, and fell asleep.

Earlier the next morning, Katara was washing his face again.

"Morning, sleepyhead. Feeling better?" She asked. Zuko noticed his robe was off, and nicely folded in a corner. Katara stared at his bandages, and sighed.

"I'm going to have to change those." She said, taking a deep breath as she began to slowly peel off the bandages form Zuko's skin, causing him to wince in pain. Clenching his fists, he began to moan, trying to keep back his yelling until Katara began her healing on his chest.

"This should take a little longer to heal. The wound is pretty deep." She remarked, getting up and pulling him out of bed. She began wrapping a new bandage around him. When he tried reaching for his robe, Katara simply shook her head. "No, Zuko let me." She said, slipping his robe over his shoulders, close enough to feel her brush against his back. She smelled like flowers, as she moved around and tied the strings at the front, and looked up to see Zuko's smiling face. "Thanks, Katara." He said. She grinned. "Anything for the fire lord." She replied, walking out.

Later in the day, Zuko sat on the beach and began to put some thought into the dream he had. Was it just a nightmare? Or a sign? He began to fear that the dream probably wasn't a dream. It _was_ his mother. Calling to him. Warning him about Azula's escape. He knew he had to tell his uncle Iroh. Ready to leave, he stood up quickly and was ready to leave when-

"Zuko! Is there something wrong?" Katara asked, surprised. Zuko sighed. He decided to tell her. Sitting down with Katara, he told her about the dream he had, where his mother was being kept, and his plans to bring Azula to justice once again. Katara looked him in the eye, and looked sorry for him.

"Is that what you didn't want to talk about the other night?" She asked quietly. Zuko nodded as he turned away to look out into the sea.

"Yeah. It was." He said, feeling himself wanting to cry. Katara put her hands in his, staring at his sad, gold eyes.

"Zuko, when I lost my mother, I was crushed. All I wanted to do was find the monster who killed her, and show him how I felt. You helped me do something even better. You helped me find him, but you stopped me from doing the wrong thing. As much as I wanted to rid that man from the world, you just somehow kept me from doing that. And, in return, I'm going to come with you to find your mother." She said, wrapping her arms around him and holding him close as tears fell down his cheeks.

"Thank you, Katara." He whispered to her ear, the held her close in their warm embrace.

A few days later, Zuko had a blimp ready, as well as all the supplies needed. The 2 wore the same outfits they had worn on their search for Yan Rah, the man who had killed Katara's mother, and left quickly.

The blimp was fairly small, containing a kitchen, a bedroom, bathroom and control room. Katara saw there was only one bed in the bedroom. Uncomfortable with sleeping with Zuko, he gallantly offered to sleep on the ground. Flattered, Katara smiled and thanked him.

Then, one night was rough. The wind was blowing, and since the room didn't have a proper lock on the door, making Katara cold, even with the blanket. The last few days, she and Zuko had talked about each other, and grown closer, but Katara knew that Zuko probably didn't want to get serious.

Shivering again, Zuko woke up, seeing Katara's fragile body shivering in the cold. He stood up slowly and walked next to the bed, sitting down on the side.

"Katara?" He whispered, giving her shoulder a small nudge. Her eyes flickered open as she shivered again. This time, it was worse.

"Are you cold?" He asked, feeling stupid sine he knew the answer already.

"Um, just a little." Katara lied, grasping her arms and hugging herself. Zuko warmed his hands, placing them on her shoulders as she began to stop shivering.

"Um, Zuko? I think I may get a little colder during the night, and…um…I was just…uh…"

But Zuko knew what Katara was trying to say. Slowly, he swung his legs, onto the bed and lay next to Katara, wrapping his arms around her and draping the blanket over her. She sighed, pressing her back onto his chest, but not too hard to hurt his wound, but enough to warm her for the rest of the night.


	4. Feelings Revealed

Katara awoke the next morning, seeing Zuko already wearing his robe, and she still lying in bed

Katara awoke the next morning, seeing Zuko already wearing his robe, and she still lying in bed. She smiled. Zuko had made herself feel so close to him that night. It was like he had finally made her realize whom he loved.

"Good morning." He said, helping her out of bed. Katara suddenly stumbled, falling into Zuko's chest. Embarrassed, she pulled away.

"Oh, Zuko. Sorry." She said, looking down. Zuko put his finger under her chin, pulling her face up and smiled. "No, no. It's fine. I didn't mind that." He said quietly, and then exited the room. Katara knew they had about 2 more days until they reached their destination, and she was getting even more eager to tell Zuko how she felt, but she was too embarrassed after the night before.

Later on, Zuko began to feel more confident to tell Katara how he felt. He saw her standing at the front of the balcony, her hair whipping in the wind, making Zuko even more eager to finally hold her in such a way she wouldn't mind.

"Katara." He murmured, approaching her carefully. She turned; her hair began blowing in her face. Zuko took a deep breath. "I-I know this maybe a bit awkward for you, because it is for me, but I think I really like you. I mean, these last few days we've spent together, it was amazing and-"  
But Katara only cut him off as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a long, passionate kiss in the wind. Zuko put his hands around her waist, pulling her close as the 2 new lovers finally pulled away, smiling at each other.

Later, that night, Katara lay in her bed, with Zuko wrapping her in his arms, pressing her back against his bare chest.

"Why choose me?" She asked quietly, letting him play with her brown hair. He smiled, knowing his answer already as he rolled her over to look into her eyes.

"Why can't I choose you? There isn't anything I could hate about you. You're beautiful, smart, strong and good-willed. There won't be a day I won't think about you, even past the day I die He said, watching a smile play about on her lips as he kissed them softly, putting his arm around her.

"I don't want you to die." She whispered in his lips as the 2 held each other in a warm, loving embrace for the rest of the night.

The next morning, Zuko stood at the front of the airship, spotting land about 5 minutes away. Katara awoke, rubbing her eyes as she emerged from the room wearing her bindings as she wrapped her arms around Zuko, catching him from behind.

"Morning, handsome." She said, pecking him on the cheek.

"Morning." He said, smiling as he put his hand over hers that was resting on his shoulder. He spun her around, giving her a proper kiss. She smiled at him, and then noticed that they were approaching land.

"Oh, well I should change into something else." She said, blushing as she left back to the room. Zuko walked in a few seconds later, but Katara laughed.

"Hey, no peeking!" She said, holding a piece of cloth on her bare chest as she shoved him out and slammed the door. Zuko laughed with her as he listened to clothes dropping and the little noises the cloth made as she slipped something else on. She finally opened the door, wearing her old earth kingdom dress and her hair in a long braid, with 2 strands clipped at the front. Lastly, she stuck 2 chopsticks she had been holding into her hair and gestured to the bedroom.

"Your turn." She said politely. He grinned as he walked in, pulling on a shirt and his proper fire lord robes.

She shook her head at him as he approached her again.

"What's wrong?" He asked. She laughed.

"Your hair is a mess!" She teased, grabbing a nearby brush and combing it down like his mother.

The two laughed as she chased him around, trying to brush his hair down until he got behind her, picking her up and laughing, kissing her nose quickly as he took the brush and combed his hair.

"There. Happy?" He asked.

"Yes." She said, smiling sweetly as they laughed again until Zuko lowered the airship down to the Earth Kingdom city of Gaoling, where the Bei Fong palace stood near the mountains where his mother was being held. Zuko let Katara drape her arm over his own as the 2 exited the airship formally, seeing people crowding around and greeting their fire lord.

"Fire lord Zuko! Is this young woman your new fire lady?" A person asked. Zuko and Katara turned red.

"Ah, no, no! She is indeed someone special to me, though." He said, gazing at Katara as people around them smiled at the heartfelt moment. The 2 then continued to walk through the village, greeting people who walked by as they approached the mountains behind the Bei Fong home. Zuko held Katara's hand tightly.

"Are you nervous?" She asked quietly. Zuko took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yeah." He replied equally as quietly.

They walked to the foot of the mountain, where Zuko's grip tightened more as he saw something he thought he'd never see; small dirt huts with straw rooftops.

Zuko silently held Katara close as they walked through the small desolate village, examining the houses they passed by.

Zuko then felt Katara's hands slip away from him as she let out a shout. He turned, only to see earthbenders imprisoning her in a stone cage. Ready to shoot a fireball at them, he too, was thrown into a stony cell as they were pushed away from each other, worried.

Later on, rocks attached to a long stony pole held up Katara's arms. Zuko's were held down to the floor, causing him to kneel in an arched position. A man wearing a grey tunic and green pants sneered at them as people crowded around to see them. The people all wore the same outfits; a green tunic with black pants or skirts.

"These 2 have discovered our village, and as their punishment, they shall be SILENCED." The man's voice boomed throughout the village, making the villagers cheer. Zuko's eyes widened as he looked up at the man.

"NO!" He shouted, trying to break free. "I'm only here because I have received news my mother, Princess Ursa, is somewhere here." He yelled. The man shook his head.

"We do not know of any princess named Ursa." He said quietly. Zuko's angry expression quickly changed to a defeated one. The man then planted a big evil smile on his face as he picked up a giant blade from the ground. He held it high above is head, ready to strike Zuko. Katara's eyes filled with tears as she pleaded the man to stop, when suddenly, they heard a soft voice yell: "NO".

The people gasped as a slender figure with long, black braided hair approached them cautiously. Her face was white, and flawless. She had calm golden eyes, and no expression as she stepped onto the large pedestal, staring straight at Zuko. She then turned to face the man.

"Fei, this is the fire lord! You cannot kill him. Not only that, but he is my son."


	5. Reunited

Fei, the leader, stared at the woman, wide-eyed

Fei, the leader, stared at the woman, wide-eyed.

"Shen, you are not a princess. You are just a simple village worker. Go back to the coal mines, or I'll have your head!" Fei yelled at Ursa. She simply shook her head no.

"I AM Princess Ursa of the fire nation, and I demand you let my son go, along with this young girl." She said sternly. Fei laughed, making Zuko angry.

"You're just a simple peasant! Look at you. Filthy, disgusting, frail woman. You are not royalty. You don't deserve that! You are just a worthless slave who is near death if she does not leave my presence IMMEDIATELY." Fei said, shoving 'Shen' to the floor.

Zuko, now furious, broke free from his imprisonment as he shot a flame at Fei as a warning. Then helped burn Katara's, letting her go as well. He quickly stood next to her, holding his arms up menacingly and ready to attack. Katara ran over to Shen, helping her up and examining the wound formed on her arm. She slowly began to bend a puddle of nearby water onto the slave's skin, staring at the shine it created, and then stopped to reveal no more wound.

Fei looked at Katara, wide-eyed.

"You-you're a waterbender!" He yelled. Zuko shot a fireball at the man as a warning.

"Let-us-go." He said huskily, ready to shoot again. Fei sighed.

"Fine. But the slave stays." He sneered. Katara immediately lost her patience and froze Fei's hands, smirking.

"FINE!" He yelled shooing them away with the help of the visitors as Zuko and Katara helped Zuko's mother out.

As they finally reached the airship to leave, Shen, or Ursa, was led to the bedroom where she lay on the soft bed, closing her eyes. Katara looked at Zuko.

"I can tell she's sick. Just give us a little privacy, so I can give her a change of clothes and heal her sickness." She instructed, kissing his cheek softly as he left the room.

She dressed Ursa in a large fire nation dress she found sitting at the bottom of a nearby closet. She slipped that on Ursa's slim body, and lay her unconscious head on her lap while brushing out her long, black hair, and then gave it a cut to make it a little bit shorter.

Finally, Ursa looked beautiful, wearing a fire nation dress that seemed to fit, and her hair was clean and neat. She was cured, and now was simply sleeping. Katara left the room, and saw Zuko looking out to the horizon, wearing his muscle-shirt that made Katara happy, seeing all his muscles on his arms. She snuck up behind him, and lay her warm hands on his muscles as he turned, and gave her a hopeful look.

"Is she alright?" He asked eagerly, holding her arms. She smiled.

"You mother is going to be fine." Katara assured him. Zuko, ecstatic, pulled Katara in as he kissed her lips hundreds of times, whispering his thanks between kisses and wrapping his arms around her.

Katara smiled as they finally pulled away, gasping for air. She felt woozy as she fell back, but only landing in Zuko's arms as he picked her up and kissed her again.

Later on, Zuko went into the bedroom while Katara prepared dinner in the kitchen. He stared at his mother, who was still asleep in bed. Zuko grasped her hand tightly in his, praying she'd wake up. He heard a small moan, and saw her eyes flicker open as she shifted them back into focus.

"Zuko…" She breathed, and then remembered as she immediately sat up and wrapped her arms around him, sobbing in his shoulder, as did he.

"Mom, I've missed you so much. When you left, I didn't think I knew what to do with my life and..." Zuko cried tearfully as Ursa stroked his hair.

"Zuko, remember what I said. To you before I left. Everything I've done, I've done to protect you. Your father was going to kill you, and I prevented that, and now look at you. You never lost your way of life. You found yourself, and you chose the right path. I'm sure your uncle Iroh helped you, though." She whispered. Zuko nodded tearfully.

"Yeah, he did." He said, as he gave his mother another hug.

The next morning, Katara awoke, seeing herself being held close to Zuko's bare chest again. His eyes were also open, staring into hers.

"Morning, sunshine." He said, planting a kiss on her lips. Katara smiled.

"Good morning to you too." She said, hopping up as she slipped on her water tribe outfit over her bindings. She then helped Zuko put on his robe and brushed his hair. Ursa also woke up and smiled at Katara.

"Zuko was so stubborn when I tried to brush his hair when he was younger." She said, making Katara chuckle as Zuko left the room, embarrassed by his mother's humor.

"He really seems to love you." Ursa told Katara, standing up and plopping down next to Katara. "And you seem to always look out for him."

Katara nodded. "He missed you terribly. I think that your leaving made him confused about his life." Katara told Ursa, who listened intently. "I mean, before, when he was banished, he thought hunting down Aang, the avatar, was his top priority, but with his uncle's help, he got on the right path, and now he's helped us break through this war, and I think he's great." Katara said, finished. Ursa smiled.

"All I've ever wanted is for my children to do great things." She said softly. "Though, Azula grew up in such a way I couldn't fix. She was born violent, and I tried to stop that, but it was no use. Zuko was the closest to me."

Katara put her hand on Ursa's shoulder. Getting up, she peeked out the window to see the Northern Water Tribe ahead.

"We're arriving!" Katara told Ursa excitedly as she ran out to tell Zuko, who was already steering the ship down to the shores.

As they landed, Aang, Sokka, Suki, Toph, Paku and Gran-Gran Kanna were all waiting to greet them as Katara exited the ship first, receiving a big bear hug from Sokka and Suki, and a smile from Aang. Paku and Gran-Gran gave her a bigger hug, welcoming her home. She then turned to the ship, where Zuko, hand-in-hand with his mother, walked out proudly. The villagers of the Tribe began cheering as they exited the ship and stepped on the shores. Katara ran over to Zuko, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, which startled Aang as everybody else left to the main plaza.

Later that night, a great feast was held in honor of Zuko and Katara's return, as well as Princess Ursa's appearance. The Chief sat at the head of the long table, and next to him sat Ursa, Zuko, then Katara.

"We are gathered here, to celebrate the arrival of fire lord Zuko, and his new love interest, our Katara of the Southern Water tribe, and his lost mother, Princess Ursa of the fire nation!" The Chief's voice yelled, booming across the dining area as everyone clapped and ate.

"Katara, this has been great. Thank you." Zuko said warmly, putting his hand on top of hers, making her smile sheepishly.

"Your welcome, fire lord."

**Author's Note: Just tot ell all of you, just in case you think the series is over, HECK NO!! I'm still writing additional chapters, not to worry! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this fic and I would appreciate lots of comments and reviews! Thanks!**

**xx Mica**


	6. As The Relationship Turns Serious

Author's Note: Hey, guys

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! This is Mica here, and sorry to say, but there will be some lemon in this chapter. My friend, who writes lemon, has requested she would write this chapter, so I'm letting her do whatever she wants. Apologies to those who do not like reading mature content.**

**Kisses,**

**Mica x**

Another year or two passed by, and Katara had grown to be a beautiful woman, and Zuko a handsome man. Ursa returned to the fire nation, where she helped with the army to take down Azula, who was, once again, behind bars. Aang was more comfortable with Zuko and Katara being together, and Toph had returned to the earth kingdom.

Zuko, too, returned to the fire nation with Aang, Katara and Sokka. They all lived in his palace, like one big family, but Katara was more special than that.

One night, Katara lay in his bed, wearing her bindings while he wore his pants as the two huddled close together, pressing against each other's lips. Zuko pulled the sheets off, beginning to sit up. Katara gave him a signal to let him do whatever he pleased with her as he got on top of her, straddling her. She moaned with pleasure as he slid his hands up from her flat stomach on onto the bottom of her breasts, waiting for her permission. She closed her eyes, relaxing as he put his hands on her breasts and massaged them slowly, but got annoyed with her breast bindings. He began to slowly pull them off and drop them onto the hardwood floor, kissing them lovingly as she let out a pleasurable groan. She began to fall asleep, not knowing what else Zuko was doing, but he began to take off the rest of her bindings, smiling at what he planned to do.

When Katara awoke, she felt Zuko's body, completely bare, along with her own. She sat up quickly, seeing his pants on the ground next to her clothes. Hopping off the bed, she slipped on her clothes and sat in the corner of the room on a soft chair, thinking about what Zuko might've done that night. He woke up minutes later, smiling.

"That was a great night." He murmured, getting up sitting on her lap while kissing her lips passionately and pushing her further back with his hands on her chest. She moaned, pulling him in until they both stopped. They stared at the shower, and grinned as Zuko pulled off Katara's clothes again and leading her into the shower, keeping the heat on as the two laughed for the rest of the morning.

Weeks later, Katara sat in the palace garden, sighing at the pond. Zuko had gone to manage some business in the fire nation, and she was all alone in the garden. Staring at her reflection in the pond, she saw another reflection next to her.

"Aang?" She asked, seeing the airbender plop down next to her.

"Katara, I need to talk to you." He said sternly. Katara shrugged.

"Um, ok?" She said slowly, staring at him.

"I'm not comfortable with you and Zuko. I know what you guys have been up to, and I don't think you're thinking about your actions. You're just taking this relationship too fast, and I don't think we've spent too much time together and-"

"You're jealous of me and Zuko." Katara finished for him. Aang sighed.

"No, but you're taking your relationship too fast!"

Katara glared at him. "So you're saying that you think I should stop being with Zuko for YOUR personal gain?" She demanded. "Who are you to tell me what I should do in MY relationship?"

Aang frowned. "Katara! You're going about this all wrong. You and Zuko, just doing it all the time, it just seems….I don't know. It's just, I thought WE were going to be together. I really loved you, and I thought we had something special." He said, putting his hand over hers. Katara snatched her hand away, frowning.

"Aang, just shut up! You just can't stand that I'm not with YOU. That's all. I'm not some doll you can just snatch and treat like your own chew toy or whatever. Zuko didn't hurt me like YOU did. He's a good person, and I think our relationship is FINE." Katara yelled, getting up and storming off, leaving Aang to groan.

She stormed back to the bedroom, seeing Zuko lying on his bed, reading until she flew onto the bed, crying. Zuko dropped his book and immediately put his arms around her, letting her sit on his lap.

"Katara, what's wrong?" He asked, stroking her hair slowly. Katara told him what happened. Each sentence containing Aang's name made his hands steam.

"Zuko, you're not going to hurt him, are you?" She asked slowly, letting him wipe her tears. He took a deep breath. "Alright, no, I won't. For you." He said, pulling her chin in for a kiss. Aang stepped up to the doorway, watching them slowly pull away, until being spotted by Zuko.

"Hey! Go away, I think you've done ENOUGH." He snapped, holding Katara close and protectively as Aang walked away. Katara kissed his cheek a thank you as she rested herself on his chest, closing her eyes.

The next morning, though, Katara did not feel well. She felt sick as she leapt from the bed and into the bathroom, throwing up into the toilet. Zuko awoke form the sound of her sickness, as he stood by the doorway, looking worried.

Katara eventually stopped, looking pale. Zuko's eyes widened as he picked her delicate and weak body up, and let her down on the bed.

"Katara, you look so sick. Is there something wrong?" He asked, feeling her forehead. He didn't feel a temperature, but he slipped the sheets over her frail body, then running out of the room to get her some soup and water. Aang entered soon after.

"Katara, I heard noises. Is everything alright?" He asked, sitting by the edge of the bed. Katara crossed her arms and looked away, closing her eyes shut. Aang sighed. "Katara, I only want to help!"

Katara stayed silent.

"HEY! Leave her alone!" Zuko snapped, entering the room once again to see Aang near Katara again. Aang fled form the room as Zuko put down his tray of food and water for Katara, putting his warm hand onto her cheek.

"Hey, how are you?" He asked, sounding calm. Katara smiled as she reached up to touch Zuko's hand.

"Much better now." She answered. Zuko smiled. "Good, because tonight, I'm throwing a feast, for my only love in the world." He said, kissing her tenderly. Katara grinned at him. Zuko then held his finger up as he quickly ran to the closet, and pulled out the most beautiful fire nation outfit; it was a deep red silk, with gold embroideries on the sleeves and trim at the bottom. There was also matching gold jewelry and gold chopsticks to put in her hair. She gasped.

"Zuko, this outfit…it's beautiful! I can't wear something like this." Katara said, staring at the divine outfit before her. Zuko smiled as he set it down on the end of the bed. "But I got this outfit made just for you, because I love you." He said, resting his hand on her stomach as she sat up to kiss him.

"Thanks, Zuko." She said, smiling at him as she got up.

Well, I'm going to head out to the garden as soon as I get dressed. See you." She said, caressing his cheek as she walked into the bathroom, and later emerging wearing a long red skirt, halter and gold bangles. Her hair was curled, and she looked stunning to Zuko, even though that was what he thought of her everyday as she left to the garden. The sun was shining brightly, perfect for Zuko as he pulled on his proper robes and brushed his hair. He then took a small box from behind a plant as he left to join her in the garden.

**Ending Note: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I know I did. Lets all thank my friend, Jessie, for helping me out. THANKS, JESSIE!**

**Next chapter, things get more interesting, and I'm going to make it super-cool for you all!**

**And, lastly, I wanna thank ALL my fans that are so loyal to the story. I love getting positive reviews from you all, and I'm glad you all seem to be enjoying the fic.**

**Lotsa Love,**

**Mica xx**


	7. An Agni Kai Turning Ugly

As Katara sat by the edge of the pond, she looked up at the blooming pink cherry blossoms

As Katara sat by the edge of the pond, she looked up at the blooming pink cherry blossoms.

"They're so beautiful this time of year." Zuko said, staring up at the blossoms along with Katara. She looked up at him, smiling.

"Well you seem dressed for that feast already." She said, grinning. Zuko scratched behind his neck.

"Ah, Katara. I, uh, wanted to ask you something." He said. "And I would like you to stand." As he helped her up. Katara looked into his golden eyes.

"Um, ok? What did you want to tell me?" She asked slowly.

"Katara, ever since we were in the Crystal Catacombs of Ba Sing Se, I've never stopped thinking about you. Talking to you made me change. Slowly, but surely, I changed. With your help. You've given me countless chances, and you've accepted me. And now, I don't think I want to spend a second of my life without you. So…" He took a deep breath as he held out a gold box. Opening it, Katara gasped at a beautiful red necklace.

"…Katara, will you marry me?" Zuko finished, watching Katara pull out the necklace. It was woven from fine red fabric, with reddish-gold stones in the middle, shining in the sunlight. Zuko stood patiently, awaiting Katara's answer. She clasped the necklace in her hand as she threw her arms around Zuko.

"Yes! Yes, I will!" She cried smacking a long, passionate kiss onto his lips until they pulled away, allowing Zuko to put on her necklace.

Later on that night, Katara slipped on the beautiful dress, and did her hair up, ready to be escorted to the main dining room. People applauded, as Katara sat down next to Zuko, who stood up , tapping his glass. The whole room turned silent as he began to speak.

"Greetings, friends of the 4 nations. I have called you all here today, because I carry great news. First, I will tell you all, that I have pronounced Katara of the Water Tribe to be my new Fire Lady!" He announced, smiling as everyone clapped. He continued. "And, I have other news. She is carrying my child!"

Katara's eyes widened as people clapped even more, but she ran from the room.

Zuko later found Katara packing her bags in his room, wearing her old water tribe clothes.

"Katara, what's wrong? Aren't you happy? We are going to have a child! And we'll be getting married!" He exclaimed. Katara bit her lip.

"Zuko, you NEVER told me I was going to be a mother. You never told me what you REALLY did that night. I'm not ready for birth yet. And, since I can't even trust you to tell me anything, I'm leaving." She said, holding back tears as she dropped her necklace into Zuko's hand, and stormed out the door. Zuko ran after her until she reached the front of the palace, crying. He called out for her, until she finally faced him, only to meet with his lips.

"ZUKO!" She yelled pulling away from him instantly. "Leave me alone!" She cried out as she ran to the docks, hopped on a boat, and disappeared into the night.

Zuko sat in his bed, staring out the window at the moon. He felt so stupid for not telling Katara first. He thought about her all night, until his eyelids eventually got heavy, as he fell asleep.

The next few weeks for Zuko weren't any better as he woke up slowly one morning, seeing Katara's side of the bed was still untouched.

"Hey, Zuko?" A small voice asked from the doorway. It was Aang.

"What do you want?" Zuko muttered, watching the airbender sit down on the floor in front of him.

"Zuko, I'm sorry for causing so much trouble for Katara. I'd congratulate you, but I heard about what happened." He said quietly. Zuko's face turned red.

"Yeah? Well it's NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS. You've done enough damage. Just shut up and go away. In fact, you're BANISHED from my palace!" He yelled, fire burning from his fingertips.

"What? You can't BANISH me. I'm the avatar! I'm the reason the war is over! You even SAID. In fact, I don't think You treated her right EITHER." Aang yelled, splashing water from the bathroom nearby into his face. Zuko's face began to steam, making the water dry up quickly as he got up.

"THAT'S it. You want another agni kai? Because you've GOT one." Zuko yelled, getting up and pulling on his muscle shirt and black pants. Aang glared at him.

"Yeah. FINE. Winner gets to have Katara!" Aang yelled back as he fled to the agni kai grounds outside the palace. Zuko arrived shortly after, along with Ursa and Iroh.

"Zuko, violence will not solve your relationship problems. How do you even know if this girl will choose you?" Iroh demanded, grabbing Zuko's arm. Ursa nodded.

"Yes, Zuko. Your uncle Iroh is right. This girl was hurt by your actions, but that won't be solved with violence." Ursa said, pleading him to rethink. Zuko pulled his arm away and frowned.

"NO! This is going to be settled the way I want it to be settled, and NOBODY can tell me right from wrong!" Zuko yelled, standing up on the stage, facing Aang.

"You ready to lose, Fire Lord?" Aang asked, beginning to light fire from his palms. Zuko's arms caught on fire, all the way up to his shoulders.

"BRING IT ON!" He yelled, shooting blots of fire at Aang, making them fierce and wild. Aang delivered worse, making his fire turn blue, like Azula's, out of his own rage. Zuko's eyes widened as Aang shot forceful blasts at his opponent, sweating dripping from his face. Zuko tried to dodge, and shot bigger blasts of fire at Aang, who blocked them off with water from his sweat as he shot needles of frzen water directly at Zuko. The fire lord dodged them quickly, but one cut through his sleeve, leaving his arm bleeding. Zuko yelled out in pain, clutching his arm and unaware of Aang shoot more. He dodged most of the sharp water knives, but so scored his legs and one scraped his cheek a bit. Zuko eventually got angrier as he shot a bolt of lightening at Aang, who was shocked on the arm, leaving a large burn. Aang began to tire quickly, resting for a moment.

"What's wrong, avatar? LOSING not feeling so great for you? HA! You'll end up losing this anyway! Katara left you! A POWERFUL BENDER, for a normal fire bender like ME!" Zuko taunted, sweating like crazy. Iroh shook his head. This was going to end badly. Ursa clutched Iroh's arm, frightened as Aang's eyes glowed. He then pulled his hands around to his side, and shot out a large blast of blue fire and lightening, mixed together to form the most powerful blast Zuko had ever seen.

Iroh's eyes widened as Ursa's grip tightened.

"ZUKO! NO!" Iroh yelled, watching his nephew fall to the ground from the blow, covered in blood and scars and bruises. Ursa covered her face, crying into Iroh's shoulder as Aang fell to the ground, sweating and covered in cuts and bruises, but smiling as the people cheered for him, while others who supported the Fire Lord stared at their leader with perplexed expressions.

Ursa knelt next to her son, sobbing as a droplet of blood trickled onto her finger. Iroh felt his nephew's chest for a heartbeat. Luckily, he could feel a faint bumping from inside his rib cage as Zuko was lifted up with a stretcher and taken to the infirmary, unmoving.

**Ending Note: And that is where I shall leave you. I bet you all want to either kick me, gasp in shock, or both. Not to worry, there is more that lies ahead in the series. Please review and rate high! And a big thanks to all my loyal fans that review every now and then. All nice comments are highly appreciated.**

**Lotsa Love,**

**Mica xx**

**P.S.: If you would like to contact me, you can email me at: **** or IM me on yahoo: ****! **


	8. Memoirs and Thoughts

Author's Note: YES now I'm sure that most of you wish to kick me for hurting poor Zuko

**Author's Note: YES now I'm sure that most of you wish to kick me for hurting poor Zuko. I actually fancy him a bit myself. XD just kidding. Sorta.**

**Anyway, I'm hoping your spirits will become high when I end the chapter. I will confess, though, that I have nothing to really talk about in this chapter, seeing as Katara is gone, so this chapter will really just be filled with memoirs and thoughts from the characters. But otherwise, do keep in mind about how long Zuko's out for, and how long Katara is gone for. YES, I am indeed hinting something, but I won't say what. Making people's brains hurt is fun. : ) Enjoy!**

Weeks and months passed by, and Zuko would not wake. The doctors had delivered devastating news to Iroh and Ursa that Zuko had fallen into a coma, and they were unsure on whether or not he would ever awaken. Zuko, on the other hand, had plenty of thoughts buzzing through his mind, making him unable to wake up with too much to think about. But the one thought that would never leave his head, was his only true love, Katara.

Meanwhile, Aang smiled. He was not planning on visiting Katara, but sending her a message, telling her how he couldn't spend a single day without her, and how he had fought Zuko for her. He even included a fire lily, injecting it with water so it wouldn't die during its trip to the North Pole. He slipped his message into a pouch for a messenger eagle to carry, and let it fly off into the mist.

He smiled at the eagle, which had just disappeared from his sight. He couldn't wait to have Katara love him again. He had waited much too long for her to love him only to let it all pay off for nothing.

It took a month for Katara to reply. She had written a short response:

_Aang,_

_I wish you could leave me alone. I don't have feelings for you anymore, and if you can't accept that, then I'm not coming back. So far, from your story, All I can really see in you is a monster. You probably killed Zuko, and his child will grow up without a father, all thanks to the mighty avatar._

_I have more important business to take care of, and you aren't apart of it._

_Katara_

Aang felt his hands burn up as the burnt the letter to a crisp. Katara had broken his heart numerous times. Ready to go after her, he remembered what the monks had taught him about life, being sacred. He knew that it was now best to leave her alone, and accept her as she truly was, and always would be to him: A friend.

Ursa was back at the infirmary, clutching Zuko's one good hand as she cried to herself softly. She couldn't afford to lose him now. Not now. Not after all the 2 had gone through to bring each other together. She could remember when Zuko had been a young boy, and how fond he had been of her. She loved him, and always cared for her two children.

_Two children._

It began to remind her of Azula, being what seemed to be a sweet young, innocent girl, but she only grew up to be just what Ursa had predicted her to be: A monster.

Azula was the opposite of Zuko. She did not love Ursa as a mother at all, leaving her no choice but to be disciplined by her mother. She loved her father more, and always tried to understand how a war would work/ She was crafty and trick throughout the years, fooling people to do whatever she pleased. Using fear to control people who did not deserve to be treated the way she treated them. On the other hand, Azula was crafty, being able to plan things and think them through, unlike Zuko, who would carry out his plans in such a way, which resulted in him learning from them in the end. She snapped out of her thoughts, suddenly, hearing Zuko's heart rate pump faster. Delighted, she cried tears of joy for her son, until the heart rate grew slower again. Ursa collapsed to the floor, sobbing as a doctor came in and escorted her out.

Iroh sat in the kitchen, drinking tea and thinking about his beloved son, Lu Ten.

As a child, Lu Ten and Iroh were as close as Iroh was to Zuko now. He loved his son like no other father. Without a wife to bring up his son, Iroh found it slightly difficult, but Lu Ten made it easy for his loving father, making his life fun and stress less in every way possible. As the 2 grew older, Iroh grew old, while Lu Ten grew up to be a handsome soldier. Iroh, unhappy to see his son go to war, tried to think positively every night, until horrible news was given to him that his son was killed.

Crushed, Iroh was left with no wife or son. The closest he had to Lu Ten was Zuko, and the closest he had to his wife were memories.

"Excuse me, Doctor Yan?" Iroh asked, a few months later. Zuko, still in a coma, lay in the same bed, untouched and unmoved. Ursa had almost given up on hope for him to live, and so did Iroh.

"Yes, General Iroh. Is there something you would like to discuss?" The doctor asked, sitting down with Iroh in the infirmary.

"Doctor Yan, Princess Ursa and I have both agreed that Zuko can no longer lie in that bed. His nation is falling apart without him, and we need to find someone else to be the Fire Lord as a replacement. It pains me to do this, as well as it pains everyone else, but I don't think we can watch Zuko like this any longer. I think we should let him go, where he can be free in the heavens." Iroh said, biting his lip to hold back tears. Doctor Yan took a deep breath and nodded.

"Of course, General Iroh. I suppose it would be best for us, for our nation, for everybody. Unfortunately, there are much to many people in the infirmary now, so we won't be able to do so for a few months." The doctor said, apologizing. Iroh nodded. "Of course. Whenever you have time." He said, agreeing as he walked away with tears trailing down his cheeks.

**Ending Note: Sorry, readers, but this chapter will be cut short. Apparently, I found this one to be a real toughie to write. There wasn't much to talk about, so yeah. Not to worry, the next chapter will be, as promised, REALLY good.**

**Expect it out sometime tonight or tomorrow morning.**

**Thanks For Reading! R&R!**

**Mica xx**


	9. Miracles

Author's Note: HELLOOOOOO readers

**Author's Note: HELLOOOOOO readers! Yes, it is the much anticipated chapter 9! This chapter may get long, but will be packed full of surprises for you all! I don't want to keep any readers waiting for this one, so here we go:**

Zuko, still lying in his coma, lay with his eyes closed. Almost a full year had passed since the agni kai and Katara's leaving.

The doctors were unable to heal his most fatal scars, which prevented him from waking up; his chest, his neck, his arms and his legs. This problem had left them with no choice, but to end Zuko's life, as requested by Iroh himself.

The night before Zuko's planned death, a figure walked into his room in the midst of night.

The next morning, the doctors crowded around him, ready to take one last inspection. Suddenly, his heart rate began to speed up, until it became normal. The doctors, bewildered, stared at the Fire Lord, who reveal to have no more large scars on his chest, arms, legs and neck anymore. He was still scarred, though, and he still had his original eye scar, but to the doctors' amazement, his eyes flickered open.

"He-he's alive!" A doctor cried out, astonished by the miracle.

Doctor Yan ran to the General, who sat in the infirmary main room, head down.

"General Iroh! Fire Lord Zuko, he's alive!" The doctor cried. Iroh's eyes widened as he ran into the room, seeing Zuko lying in bed, smiling at him.

The doctors all exited, leaving Zuko and his uncle in peace.

"Uncle…" Zuko murmured. Iroh smiled.

"Zuko, I am so happy that you are alright. Your mother will come by soon. Just stay here, and don't move too much." He whispered, leaving the room.

Ursa did indeed arrive later, kissing Zuko on the cheek.

"Zuko, I'm so glad you're alive. We were ready to lose all hope of you surviving-"

"Where is Katara?" He asked hoarsely.

"According to Aang and her letter to him, she's up at the Northern Water Tribe." His mother answer slowly. Zuko sighed. "I want her back." He murmured. Ursa touched his cheek. "I know. But she found out about how you tried to win her like a prize, and she was upset." Ursa explained, stroking his hair.

"I must find her." Zuko insister, trying to move, but even from the slightest flinch, he winced in pain. He noticed he had bandages wrapped around his chest, his arms, his legs, and diagonally from his shoulder to side.

"I can't move." He muttered, frowning. Ursa sighed. "The agni kai you were in injured you fatally. It was a miracle you survived. The doctors say you have broken bones and fractured joints, and seeing you moving properly again will take a long, long time. In the mean time, once you stay here a little more, you'll heal a bit more and they'll put you in a wheelchair." She continued. Zuko shook his head. "So I have to heal in a CHAIR? And I lost my wife?" Zuko's life had fallen apart. Slowly, but surely, it had fallen apart.

"Zuko, I'm going to get you something to eat. I'll be back in about 20 minutes." She said, leaving the room quietly.

Zuko sighed as he closed his eyes and sank his head into his pillow. Everything was ruined, and all he could possibly want right now was to hear Katara's voice one more time-

"Zuko." A voice whispered.

Zuko turned to the doorway, but nobody was there. He turned back, and jumped a little. At the end of his bed stood Katara, carrying a small infant in her arms.

"Katara, is that…" He paused, feeling tears spring into his eyes as she strode over to him quietly, carrying the baby.

"Yeah. Her name is Kya. After my mother. She has your eyes and hair color, and my skin color." Katara murmured, showing Zuko his new daughter. The tears from his eyes were now well down his cheeks.

"Katara, she's beautiful. She's so beautiful, and I'm so sorry I never told you about any of this and-"  
Katara shushed him.

"Zuko, it's alright. The day she was born, I remembered you, and heard about your battle. That's why I brought more spirit water to heal all the fatal wounds." She explained. "I missed you, and I knew my daughter couldn't grow up without a father." She whispered, pressing her lips onto Zuko's, still holding a sleeping Kya in her arms.

As she pulled away, his face was stained with tears. "Katara, you must've been in so much pain when she was born." He told her, staring at Kya.

"Yes, it was a lot of pain. But not when I was thinking of you." She answered.

"So you're staying?" He asked eagerly. Katara nodded. "Yes. You, me, and Kya." She whispered, planting one more kiss on his lips.

"Katara, you can sleep in my bedroom. I'm supposed to be here for a long time." Zuko confessed. Katara shook her head.

"No, you're not." She said, pulling out a brown pouch. She began bending the water from inside, putting It over his arms and legs. He watched the water repair the wounds, shining a brilliant blue as it dissolved into his skin.

"Stand up." She instructed. Zuko's eyes widened. "Was that…"

"Spirit water. Now stand up!" She repeated, watching Zuko stand slowly. He smiled at her as she placed Kya on the bed as she finally wrapped her arms around him again, pressing her lips onto his. He held her hair, pressing her inwards more. They pulled away, gasping for air.

"I missed that." Zuko said. He then looked at little Kya, who had just awoken and cried. Katara picked her up lovingly, and handed the tiny infant to Zuko.

"You can hold her." She said, watching him gingerly take Kya from her mother's arms and into his own. He stroked his daughter's black hair, kissing her forehead. As he kissed her, Kya immediately stopped crying, knowing that Zuko was her father, and always would be.

Later on that night, Katara slept in Zuko's arms once again, stripped down to almost nothing, alone with Zuko, who only wore his pants again. He felt her everywhere, feeling around her body and holding her chest.

"I missed this." He whispered into her hair, kissing her shoulder.

She rolled around, facing him as she placed her hands on his chest.

"So did I." She whispered back to him, letting him press her against his chest in a soft, loving kiss.

The next morning, Zuko awoke by the sound of Kya's crying from her crib. He stood up, tired as he slowly made his way to her crib, picking her up and cuddling her close. Katara woke up later on, smiling at Kya and her father, looking at her golden eyes lovingly. She walked over to the two, putting her arms around Zuko and kissing him good morning.

Everyone had heard the news about Katara and Zuko's daughter, and the 2 were planning on having their wedding soon.

"Katara." Zuko called out one morning, seeing Katara in the garden, sitting in her usually spot, cuddling Kya.

"You forgot this." He said, holding his proposal necklace to her. She smiled as she placed Kya in his arms while she slipped it on. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"I'll never forget."

**Ending Note: I told you all that you'd like the chapter! You didn't REALLY believe I was going to kill of Zuko and never bring Katara back? That's EVIL! **

**Anyway, I'm thinking about making them man and wife in the next chapter, but end it with shocking news!**

**If you all have ideas for Katara's and Zuko's wedding outfits, please don't hesitate to suggest ideas and full credit will be given to those who give me the best ones.**

**R&R, my lovely fans!**

**Mica xx**


	10. A Somewhat Happy Ending

Author's Note: Welcome back to chapter 10

**Author's Note: Welcome back to chapter 10! I have conquered my record of uploading 3 stories on in one day! By the way, to whomever corrected me with Kya's name, I'm sorry, but you should check the avatar wikipedia website. My spelling IS correct.**

**I'm hoping again that you will all enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to review! I have also tried to make a Narnia story, but apparently I was getting bad reviews for it, so I've deleted it. SniffBut at least this story is getting lots of reviews everyday! I love people's reviews. : )**

Fire Lord Zuko had renounced his engagement to Katara. He had also announced that his daughter and heir, Kya, had been born in the North Pole. Now, he sat in his bedroom on the floor, planning his wedding with her.

"So you've invited your grandparents, Hakoda, Toph, Kyoshi Warriors, King Bumi…"

"…The Earth King and Bosco, The Southern Water Tribe villagers I was close with…" Katara continued down her list. Zuko's family was almost completely gone, and he had nobody in particular to invite.

"Mai." He murmured. Katara turned to him, holding Kya. "Who?"

"My ex-girlfriend. I think she should come." He suggested. Katara shrugged. "Alright then." She agreed, watching him write Mai's name down on the guest list.

"And we're having the ceremony down in the garden?" Katara asked. Zuko nodded. "It IS your favorite place in the whole Fire Nation." He reminded her. Katara smiled.

"And I'm glad you remembered." She said, stroking Kya's hair gently. Zuko grinned as he continued his list, checking off anything else.

After weeks of preparations and planning, Katara and Zuko's wedding was ready.

Out in the garden, everyone sat in their seats, the guards had rolled out a large red carpet, and the wedding arch and seats were painted a soft blue to represent the Water Tribe.

Zuko readied himself at the end of the aisle, waiting for Katara. His hair was nicely combed, and held up with his crown an a golden band. As Hakoda stood at the other end, his arm was laced around Katara's. She wore a long off-the-shoulder blue satin gown, with a white trim at the hem. Her hair was curled, and tied up with 2 blue chopsticks, and a glittering red flower stuck between the chopsticks. Ursa held Kya up at the front, smiling at her soon-to-be daughter-in-law.

The music began as Katara slowly strode down the aisle, smiling at Zuko, who stood waiting at the end of the aisle, returning the smile. As Katara kissed her father's cheek and left his arm, she stood up at the alter, underneath the arch, staring directly into Zuko's golden eyes. The minister spoke, letting them exchange vows. He then asked for the rings, which were really a bracelet for Katara, and a golden ring for Zuko. He slipped the golden bracelet around her slim wrist, and she slid his golden ring onto his ring finger. The minister eventually allowed them to kiss. Zuko put his hands around her waist as they shared a long, passionate, loving kiss as everyone stood up and cheered.

Later in the day, Katara swapped her dress to a simpler blue dress that was shorter, and stood in the garden, shaking hands with people and hugging others as they congratulated her on her child and marriage. She smiled and laughed along with Zuko, sharing their first wedding cake bite together.

It was much later on when Katara sat by the pond, away from the party with Kya on her lap. She smiled at her giggling daughter as she looked up at the stars, thanking whomever it was that brought her and Zuko together. She noticed a small glow from the right. Turning, she saw Aang holding a small flame in his palm, wearing formal Air Nomad clothing.

"Hey Aang." She murmured, turning away from him and concentrated on Kya, who only giggled again.

"Um, congratulations, Katara. I'm sure you and Zuko will be happy together." He said timidly. She still did not look up.

"So you're ok with me and Zuko now?" She asked, staring at him a little. He nodded. "Definitely."

Katara smiled as she hugged him with her free arm.

"Thanks, Aang." She said, getting up and walking away.

It was much later when all the guests had left, and Katara and Zuko were back in their room, kissing Kya goodnight as she fell asleep soundly in her crib, leaving Zuko to wrap his arms around his new wife and lie in bed with her.

"I'm glad you're my wife." He whispered into her hair, holding her close to him. She turned and pecked him on the lips.

"I'm glad you're my husband." She replied as the two held each other in a loving embrace, falling asleep.

The next morning, Katara awoke from Kya's crying. She got up groggily as she picked up her daughter and took her to the bathroom for a bath in the sink.

She bent over, washing her daughter carefully. Zuko awoke from the sound of running water as he kissed Katara and Kya's noses.

"Morning, you two." He said, placing his ands into the small pool of water in the sink , warming his hands so Kya's water would also become warm.

"Hey, get dressed. Kya and I will meet you downstairs for breakfast." Katara instructed, splashing him playfully with water. He laughed. "Alright, alright." As he closed the bathroom door.

It was later in the day when Katara stood out with Kya by the pond bending the water around her little giggling daughter.

"Katara!" An urgent voice called from inside. She looked up quickly, dropping the water she was whirling around Kya as she met the serious expression on Sokka's face.

"What's wrong, Sokka?" She called. He shook his head. "Just come quickly!"

Katara picked up Kya and ran through the palace to the main entrance, where Hakoda, Bato, Aang, Zuko, Toph, Suki and Sokka all stood.

"What's going on?" She asked quickly.

"It's Admiral Zhao. He's alive, and he's back to destroy the North Pole! Pakku is already rounding up troops for defense, but they're not sure how much longer they can hold off Zhao's army."

Katara gasped as Kya began to cry. She held her daughter close.

"Well how did he find an army so fast?" She asked.

"Azula helped him." Zuko replied gravely.

**Ending Note: AHA! And that is where I leave you all!**

**Sorry about the long wait. I've attempted to upload that Narnia story, and I'm working on other stories too, so yeah. Kind of busy.**

**Anyway, how'd you all like this chapter? I know I did! Anyway, not so sure when Chapter 11's going to be out, so please, I thank you all for your patience! Don't forget to review and rate nicely! No flames, please!**

**Hugs and Kisses,**

**Mica xx**


	11. Zhao's Return

Author's Note: Wow, guys

**Author's Note: Wow, guys. I cannot believe how far I've gotten with this story! I thank those who have given me such nice reviews, and for those who haven't? Just shush, because I don't want to hear it.**

**ANYWAY, if you all would like to know, I am working on a series for The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants, so fans of the sisterhood (and Lena) please check that out!**

**Anyway, on with this story, and please, no complaints or flames. I don't want to listen to your complaints about the story. If you don't like it, just stop reading it and leave me alone with your annoying whining reviews.**

Katara's eyes widened as she dashed into her room, taken aback from the horrible news. Zhao, and AZULA, terrorizing the North Pole!

What if Zhao wanted the moon spirit again? No!

"Katara?" A soft voice interrupted her thoughts. Zuko walked in slowly, putting his arm around her.

"Katara, don't worry! I've got everything taken care of. Your dad and the rest of the troops are heading up to the North Pole tonight. We'll take a separate ship tomorrow morning." He assured her. Katara bit her lip.

"Are you going to fight?"

"I don't have a choice." He answered.

"But, you might be killed!" Katara whispered, choking up her words. Zuko kissed her cheek.

"Nothing's going to happen to me."

The next morning, Katara slipped on her a new outfit she had just gotten in case she were to ever fight, and Zuko wore custom made armor. Katara didn't want to risk bringing Kya along, but she knew there was nobody she could trust to care for her little daughter, so she unwillingly brought Kya along.

As they arrived at the North Pole, Katara felt tears well up in her eyes when she saw what had happened. The wall that protected the Northern Water Tribe was destroyed, and war machines had inhabited the city, destroying everything in sight. Kya cried as Zuko whisked them away to safety in the Spirit Oasis, which now seemed impenetrable as he left them there with Toph, Sokka and Suki.

"Sokka…" Katara whimpered to her brother. "What if Zuko isn't alright? What if he…he…" And she broke down into tears.

"Katara, Zuko said he'll be back soon with Aang. Don't worry." Sokka assured her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, Katara." Toph chimed in. "If Zuko was in any REAL danger, I'm sure we would know."  
Meanwhile, Zuko was outside, searching for Zhao with Aang. Eventually, he saw the man standing high and proud from a high point in the ice, by a nearby tower. Zuko and Aang ran to the tower, climbing up until they were facing the Admiral's back.

"Zhao! Leave the north Pole immediately, and no harm will come to you!" Zuko yelled over the shouts and cries from the people below.

Zhao whipped around, laughing maniacally at Zuko. He was covered in cuts and bruises, and his hair was a mess.

"HA!" He cried out loudly. "YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME, WITH SOME STUPID LITTLE BOY? ZUKO, EVEN IF YOU ARE FIRE LORD, I DO NOT FEAR YOU. YOU'RE STILL THE WORTHLESS STUPID BOY YOU ALWAYS WERE." Zhao yelled out loudly, looking meaner, crazier, and uglier.

"Zhao, what you're doing must stop! How did you even come back?" Zuko yelled.

"Simple, The Ocean Spirit kept me captive in the spirit world, but with the help of an evil spirit named Cheng, I escaped in a matter of years!" He said fiercely, then smirked. "So, Avatar. You've mastered all the elements?" He asked, making it clear what he planned to do.

"Yes, and if you're looking for a fight, I'm not going to fight you." Aang said sternly. Zhao laughed, then quickly shot a bolt of lightening at Aang, who barely dodged it.

"HA! Coward. BOTH OF YOU. You're both pathetic. I'm going to take over the North Pole, and nobody, not even the avatar, CAN STOP ME!" He yelled, laughing evilly.

Zuko was ready to shoot a flame at Zhao when he was suddenly pushed off his feet by Azula, who seemed to appear out of nowhere as he fell off the building, yelling for help, when he decided to say his last words:

'I'm sorry Katara…" He whispered.

**Ending Note: HA! And I leave you all here. Sorry about the short chapter. There wasn't much to talk about in this one. Not really…The war will be more detailed in the next one I think.**

**Please, don't review badly on this. I hate getting flames from people who don't enjoy my story. Well, if you don't, then BEAT IT. Don't you flamers have better things to do?**

**Anyway, I'm thinking about chapter 12….I don't have much to put in it, but if any of you would like to chat, don't hesitate to email me: **

**Happy Reading All!**

**Mica xx**


	12. Surprises and Betrayal

Author's Note: Welcome back to the series

**Author's Note: Welcome back to the series! I suppose you are all SO desperate to read! Well, if things don't turn out the way you planned, don't take it out on me!**

**Well, I'll make the Author's Note short. On with the story:**

As Zuko murmured his final words…

WHOOSH!

He felt himself being swept across the ground as he skidded to a stop on the ice. Assuming he was dead, he opened his eyes to see he was simply lying in the middle of the battle ground.

'What happened?' He thought, getting up. His arm was slightly bruised, and he felt some pain from being swept across the floor, but amazingly, he was conscious and clearly not dead.

He turned, and saw Aang, grinning.

"Aang, what did you do?" He asked, letting the airbender take him to the side before a bolt of fire hit him.

"I blew you across the ground before you fell. I had a pretty soft landing, but sorry, I guess I shot you with air too hard." He said, scratching the back of his neck.

"That's fine. I just hope Katara isn't worrying about me." Zuko said as he slowly made his way back to the Spirit Oasis.

When he arrived, he immediately felt arms around him-Katara's arms.

"Zuko! You're alright! Oh, I saw what happened, and I-I was so scared…" As she began to cry softly into his shoulder. He winced as she held his arm more, crushing it and making the pain worse.

"You're hurt!" Katara remarked, taking to the Oasis as she began to bend the water from her pouch onto his cuts and bruises, causing them to heal quickly.

She then stopped, and stared straight at his scar. She touched it gingerly, feeling the ridges and rough skin the scar made on the side of his face. Everyone began to watch closely as she began to slowly bend the water from the oasis, close to his face. He understood what was happening, and closed his eyes, allowing her to put the water onto the scar.

There was a burst of a blinding bright blue light, causing everyone to fall back, shielding his or her eyes until the light began to fade away.

As everyone's sight began to shift back into focus, they all gasped. Zuko's hand was on the side of his face, feeling nothing but smooth skin where the scar used to be. Almost too excited, he looked at his reflection in the water, seeing that his scar was gone, and his face was normal again.

He quickly hugged her and kissed her, thanking her as everyone joined the group hug, not wanting to waste a second of this precious moment.

"Aw, how sweet." A fake-sweet voice cooed from the entrance. Everyone spun around to see Azula, smirking at them.

"Oh, Zuko, I see the lowly peasant has healed that disgusting raisin on your face. No matter, that just gives me an advantage to give you A NEW ONE." She screamed wildly, shooting a blast of her blue fire at his face. Katara quickly created a wall of water to protect them as the fire turned to steam.

Aang quickly created a giant gust of forceful air, pushing Azula straight out of the Spirit Oasis.

"AZULA! Just leave us alone! What could you possibly want?" Aang yelled at her, shooting bolts of fire at her. She dodged them all easily, laughing at him mockingly.

"Simple, you foolish child. REVENGE. Thanks to you and my stupid brother, I got locked up in a facility for people with problems. Well, the only problem I ever had was YOU!" She screeched, blasting at Aang with all her might.

Aang quickly created a water octopus around him, throwing sharp icicles at Azula.

"GIVE UP, Avatar! You and my brother have NO CHANCE to defeat Zhao and me!" She screamed, looking absolutely insane. Zuko appeared, shooting at Azula from a different angle, but, of course, that didn't do much good at all. Azula was swift on her feet, and easily evaded the blows that were shot at her.

Zhao began to join in as well, shooting powerful blasts at Aang and Zuko until Aang was off his own feet.

"Prepare to PERISH, Avatar!" Zhao yelled. Azula quickly ran to join him at his side as a ball of fire began to generate in their hands. As the flames in their hands were large enough, they blasted them both at Aang, who was ready to die when Zuko quickly stopped the fire balls in the air.

Zhao's eyes widened, but Azula simply smirked.

"Aw, how sweet. Little Zuzu defending the most powerful bender in the world. If I knew any better, I'd say you're just trying to suck up to the little twerp." Azula said in a mocking tone.

Zuko's temper began to rise as he shot lightning at Zhao, who redirected it back to Zuko, but dodged it in time. Zhao laughed, but quickly face d Katara, who stood at the entrance of the Oasis, watching.

He ran to Katara, and grabbed her wrist, creating a small flame at the end of his fingertip and held it up to her neck threateningly.

Katara stood still, too frightened to move. Zuko's eyes widened as Azula grabbed Aang, tying his hands behind his back with chains.

Zuko's face then flushed red with anger as he stepped closer, but Zhao's finger only got closer to Katara's neck with each step Zuko took.

"Now listen closely, Fire Lord. You can say goodbye to your Fire Lady, or you can do exactly as I say." Zhao said huskily. Zuko fell to his knees in defeat.

"Please, Zhao. You can have anything you want! But please, don't hurt my family." Zuko begged. Zhao's eyebrows raised as he dropped Katara violently to the floor.

"Family? So there's a child?" He asked, entering the Oasis. Zuko ran, but was knocked off his feet by Azula.

"You're not going anywhere." She whispered.

Zhao came out, but luckily, not holding Kya. Instead, Suki had tied him up, and Sokka held Kya safely in his arms. Katara and Zuko sighed with relief as Zhao grunted, but broke free was he spun around to face them. Toph angrily stomped on his foot-hard. He cried on in pain as the gang laughed. Azula simply shot at Toph, who got angry. Suki left Sokka to bring Kya back to safety while she began fighting Azula, using nothing but her hands and feet. Toph undid the chains that bound Aang and Zuko's arms, and ran back inside. Zuko did not. Instead, he wanted to face Azula himself. He dismissed Suki by kicking Azula's pale face, letting her run back inside. Azula, now fiery and angry, struck at Zuko with her hardest blows, none seemed to have worked.

"Azula, you're not going to win!" Zuko yelled. Azula laughed.

"On the contrary, I think I already have-HEY!" She cried out as big muscular arms grabbed hers as she was chained up on her legs an arms. She turned to see who her captor was, and gasped.

It was Admiral Zhao.

**Ending Note: SO you all thought I was going to kill Zuko, did you? Well, I'm not going to do that! Zuko's HOT. I'd never kill him! That would be BARBARIC.**

**Anyway, how did you all like the ending? I thought it was a good cliffhanger, and I figured it was something Zhao might've done.**

**Also, I understand that some of you are asking what happened to Mai and Ty Lee. Not to worry, they're coming back, but seriously, I got a question about Mai TWICE from the same person, and let me tell you all, I find them incredibly annoying and stupid, because characters like Mai aren't even that important in this series anyway, so why the hell are we even asking about her? I honestly hated Mai overall. She was really ugly and weird.**

**Anyway, please also check out my Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants series! I'm not uploading a chapter 2 until I get at least 7 reviews for it.**

**Chapter 13 will be up soon! Stay Tuned!**

**Hugs and Kisses,**

**Mica xx**

**P.S.: If you have any questions about the series and you want to contact me, please don't hesitate to email me at: **

**Oh, and ****no flames****!**


End file.
